JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part T: Mission For Heroes
by Slither Hix
Summary: Houding City, United States, 2015: The multi-millionaire, businessman-Philanthropist James Joestar passed away. His fortune is supposed to be shared between his four children. The problem is that no one knew there is a fourth child, not even the child himself. And how all of this is connected to the new superheroes, villains and werewolf that started to appear?
1. A Family Gathering

The Joestar mansion knew better days. Days when there weren't any holes in the walls and chains marks on the ceiling. The two responsible for the destruction are now standing and staring menacingly at the newspaper, while the memories of the meeting at Cicero-Lipschitz Law Firm that occurred a week ago.

"Are you all Ready?" asked the lawyers, Andre Cicero and Noah Lipschitz, the skinny and old lawyers of the Joestar family that one could think were twin brothers when meeting them for the first time. Bald heads, Big noses and no-nonsense attitude are the best way to describe them. Lipschitz's round glasses are the only way to tell them apart.

"Yes, Let's just be over with it" said Julian Joestar, the eldest child of the Joestar family. The thirty-four years old man in the turquoise suit that always has his jet-black hair combed back. The young president of Joestar Industries.

"let's see what the old man left us" add his younger sister, Janis Joestar. The twenty-seven years old lady with the bleached long hair, giant sunglasses and dark red pantsuit. The deputy mayor of Houding City.

"Your brother is not going to be here today?" asked Lipschitz and adjust his glasses.

"If we knew where the idiot is for the past five years, we would've made sure he will be here" answered Janis," now start reading the damn will."

"Watch your manners, Janis" said Julian in his cold voice. "You are a Joestar, so act like one."

"Like you are one to talk" said Janis back to him.

"Kids, stop fighting!" said Cicero. "Lipschitz, give me the envelope and let's get this over."

"Right away" said Lipschitz as he handed Cicero a big yellow envelope that had the letter 'J' printed on it. Cicero opened the envelope and pulled out a single sheet of paper.

"I shall now start reading the will of the late James Joestar" announced Andre Cicero. "My time is limited. Nothing last forever, but I know I did far and beyond. My dear children: Julian, Janis and Jimi, you are the most important things I have in the world. I admit that I wasn't the greatest father in the world, and so I ask for your forgiveness from the grave. I.."

"Skip to the part that says who gets what" said Julian. " I listened to his bullshit when he was alive and I'm tired of it."

"Ungrateful children" mumbled Lipschitz quietly, but not enough to go unnoticed.

"Did you say something, Mr. Lipschitz?" asked Janis as she clenched her fist and the vase by the door shattered. This made old Lipschitz's eyes to open wide and body to sweat.

"No" answered Lipschitz.

"Good, now continue reading Mr. Cicero."

"Ok, so the inheritance" said Cicero and then clear his throat. "So therefore, I decided that all my fortune will be split equally between my four children. Joestar industries' stocks will also be shared, 25% each, but Julian will stay the president. None of you will get your part until Joel will get his."

"What?!" yelled Julian and Janis. Something didn't make sense.

"Dose it's say four children? Because, the last time I checked we were just three" said Julian, feeling his skin heat up.

"Is this some kind of a joke?" added Janis, getting irritated herself.

"You know what? Just read it yourself" said cicero and handed the paper to Julian and Janis. The pair grabbed the paper and started reading the paper that tells everything. How much he loved them, how much he hated the elite society they always been part of. And of course, the secret love child of James Joestar and some maid that their father decide to give his money to. A child that even the late James Joestar doesn't know his whereabouts.

"What is this fucking crap?!" shouted Julian and then grabbed Cicero and Lipschitz by the neck. "You are trying to tell us, that our father, want to give our money to some bastard child?!"

"Tell us how to change the will now!" yelled Janis. "Let them go Julian. Chocked people can't talk."

"Fine!" said Julian and released the frightened lawyers. The lawyers fell back into their chairs, waiting for their breath to stable and the beat of their weak heart to calm down.

"You can't change the will, you psychopaths!" yelled Lipschitz as he robbed his neck and release his tie. "Everything is signed and kept! Twenty five percent of everything your father had is going to Joel! And you get nothing unless he gets!"

"No!" yelled Julian and Janis together, and the big window behind the lawyers broke to pieces.

"What are you, people?" asked Lipschitz.

"Tell us how to keep the money or we will kill you" shouted Janis.

"The only this Joel won't get his part is if he doesn't want to" answered Cicero. "Just find him bring him in and let him sign the right documents. That's it!"

The office was quiet for a couple of minutes, before the Joestar siblings rose from their seats and walked toward the door.

"The fact that we have a secret brother doesn't leave this room" said Julian to the lawyers. " We will take care of finding him. Prepare the documents for us."

And all of that brings us to this moment: The Joestar Siblings holding the newspaper that tell the entire world their dark secret they didn't have time to hide. Their minds are boiling, and they feel the need to destroy. Destroy the pair of lawyers that probably were behind the article, and then Joel, the secret brother.

"Can't you wait for at least a month before you renovate the mansion? How about some respect for the dead?"

"Chains!" Screamed Julian and Janis, and long steel chain shot out of their shoulders toward the voice.

"This is not a way to greet your younger brother" said the voice. Julian and Janis forgot their anger for a moment to look and the one who was talking. Their eyes open wide when they saw a young man holding the chains in his hands with no problem. The young man had a shaved head, small pointy nose, a short but thick dark beard and was wearing what appears to be light green eastern monk clothes.

"Jimi?!"

"I missed you too" said Jimi with a smile as he let go of the chains, and the chains disappear into thin air. "And now that we said 'hello' to each other, I'm going to sleep and talk to you in the morning. But first, have you found our little brother yet?"

"I don't feel good" said Julian and fell on his knees. " What are you doing here? Come here after five years out of nowhere, in ridiculous clothes and you stopped Chains with your bare hands. If you came for the money, just know that we won't get any until we find the bastard. Our family's honor is ruined because of them."

"I couldn't care less about dad's money or honor" answered Jimi as he helped his brother to stand. "I came here to help you find him. We are in danger and we need him on our side."

"What are talking about?" asked Janis. " The last thing we need is some good for nothing bastard to enjoy something he didn't earn."

"Dad's personality really got to you" said Jimi. "Fuck the money, fuck the honor and fuck dad! The whole world is in danger, including us! Like it or not, Joel Jones, our little secret brother is our only hope. So, help me get to him first or I'm killing you both and go back to my wife and daughter!"

And the life of a lone wolf is about to change.


	2. That's Life In Houding City

Houding City. Founded in 1675 after New Amsterdam fell into the hands of the British empire. Unlike her ancestor, Houding City got to keep her name after the dutches left America. At first, Houding City was known as the city of the tough people. You had to have the strength of a lion and balls of steel in order to live and survive there.

But things are much much cooler now. The mayor, with help from outside known as money, took out all the scumbags, murderers, thieves and rapists and moved them somewhere else. The 'where' is not something to care about right now. The important thing is that after that, Houding city became a glorious place. A place where everyone can live in peace. Just look at the rich folks who lives it big.

Off course, not everyone got it easy. Just look at this boy who is searching for food in the dumpster of the Tropicana restaurant. Just a skinny tall boy, wearing old and dark blue sweatpants and a black tank top. Don't mind his dirty hair or the scar on his left cheek. If his bright blue eyes are open and he got two best friends beside him, this living hell is a nice place.

"Well, looks like we won't find dinner in here guys" said the boy. "Hand me my hoodie, Pleasure."

"Ruff" said Pleasure, the male Belgian shepherd with before he picked up the dark blue jacket from the ground and handed it to the boy.

"Yes, I'll will steal some food from Anthony's store, you two can try steal something from the BurgerTown drive-thru" said the boy as he put on his hoodie to complete his tracksuit. "Meet me at home when you're done."

"Yarp?" asked Pain, the female black bassador.

"No, I won't eat without you. Now go!" said the boy. And like they always did, Pain and Pleasure went to find dinner for their best friend in the whole world. After they were gone, the sixteen years old boy put on his tracksuit and got out of the alley. It took about five minutes of walking like everything is casual till he got to the entrance of Anthony's grocery store.

'Take a deep breath, Joel' thought the boy. 'You just take some food for your friends. If you'll will be quick you may grab some sausage before anyone will notice. Besides, you can call Pain and Pleasure if things will go south. And you also can run fast.'

"Dude, stop blocking the god damn door" said a young man in a grey hoodie that stood behind Joel. Joel just gave him a nervous smile as he entered the store.

"Ok. And now, food" said Joel to himself as he walked through the aisles, pretending to look for something while shoving different sausages and fruits into his hoodie. Just as he was about to leave and meet up with Pain and Pleasure, A gunshot was heard through the store.

"What the fuck was that?" asked Joel, holding tight his hoodie so the food won't fall out of it. He slowly turned around to and saw the guy in the grey hoodie aiming a gun toward old man Anthony.

"Cash! To me! Now!" said the guy with the gun.

"Thank you for the diversion, man" whispered Joel, and quickly got out of the store and started to run like a maniac for ten minutes, not looking back.

'I could have been shot' thought Joel when he finally got to his safe place. The small alley between the clubs of Ipanema and Copacabana. There, behind the dumpsters and garbage bags lies an old mattress and a giant stinking old red beanbag chair, or home as he liked to call it. The place where he, Pain and Pleasure spend most of their time when they are not looking for food. Where they sleep, eat, play and listen to the radio.

"Pain, Pleasure, are you here?" asked Joel, getting the answer not a second later as he feels fur rubbing his legs. He looks down to see Pain and Pleasure, holding doggie bags in their mouths and shaking their tails.

"Good boy and good girl" said Joel with a smile as he opened the zipper of his hoodie, letting everything he took to fall to the ground. "Eat up. You earned it like you always do."

Pain and Pleasure wasted no time. They put down the doggie bags and started to munch on the different sausages, fruits and vegetables. Joel could to nothing but smile at his best friends eating as he took the doggie bags and lie down on the mattress.

"I almost got shot now" said Joel and then bite down on the random hamburger the dogs brought him. "Next time, we go searching for food in the park. And if i have to enter a store you are coming in with me."

"Woof" said Pleasure.

"You are a pair made of a giant monster and a small deadly energy ball. No one will dare to fuck with us."

"yap yap?" asked Pain.

"Shit, it's starting!" yelled Joel and then sat and pulled out his small battery powered radio from under the beanbag chair. He quickly turned it on and set the frequency to 118 fm.

"Good night, night owls" said a man's soft voice through the radio. "This is Lester talking to you now and until we will see the sun again tomorrow. So, get ready for hours of sweet music, cause we go. If the police are listening right now, I would like to remind you that you'll never take me off the air. But keep trying, assholes."

"Hell yeah" said Joel happily and turned up the volume. Pain and Pleasure soon rushed to the mattress and lie down beside it. Joel laugh a little and laid on his back and returned to eat the hamburger.

"First, I want to ask you all an important question. Are you happy?" asked Lester. "Do you love those around you? We humans tends to forget what's important in life. Before I'll put on our first song for the night, I want you to say 'I love you' to the person beside you. Don't let this love to go from your life. Don't go chasing stuff like money or fame. Cause when you'll finally reach the top and you'll around you, you won't be able to stop the tears when you'll find yourself standing there alone. And now, here is King of Broken Hearts by Ringo Starr."

"I love you guys" said Joel to Pain and Pleasure, only to notice that the pair is sleeping peacefully.

"One day I'll get us a real house. We will have real beds and plenty of room to run around in. And we will never get short on food. And You'll also have more dogs to be friends with. This is my mission for this life!"


	3. That's Life In Houding City part 2

"And that's all the time the sun gave me. I'll be happy to be with you all next time. Good morning world."

These were Lester's last words as the sun started rising. Joel was sleeping on his mattress, dreaming about the fight between the weird man with the wolf head and the lady in the golden dress. Unaware to the two figures standing next to him.

"Hey kid, wake up! We need to talk with you" said figure number one. " Why do we even need to arrest this homeless kid, Sumner?"

"We have at least ten people, including the shop owner and the robber, that saw him escape with stolen groceries during the robbery. Is it the answer you were looking for, Todd?" asked figure number two known as Sumner. "Wake up!"

"Yes!" yelled Joel in panic when Sumner's yell woke him up from his sleep. His mind was still fuzzy from the weird dream, but he did notice a couple of figures that blocking the sun. He looked up and saw to two men looking down at him. Two cops, to be exact.

"Are we awake, sleeping beauty?" asked Sumner.

"It's depends, are we in trouble?" asked Joel back.

"Only if you resist to come with us" said Sumner as he and Todd pulled Joel from the dirty mattress and handcuffed his hands.

"Are those really necessary?" asked Joel with his shy smile. The cops didn't smile back and just pushed him forward in the direction of a police car that stood at the start of the alley.

"You are under arrest for robbing a grocery store" said Sumner. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to have an attorney present during questioning. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you."

'Shit' thought Joel. "Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Son of a bitch!"

"Pain, Pleasure attack!" Yelled Joel, but nothing happened. The pair of dogs that were sleeping beside him last night were somewhere else now looking for breakfast. The yell didn't make the dogs come and help Joel, but it did help the cops to pull out their guns and start running toward the car while pushing Joel to move faster.

"Shit, there are more!" screamed Sumner as he rushes to open the back door of the car. " Get him inside and let's go back!"

"Right, Sumner" said Todd, and threw Joel face first into the back seat, making him hit the other door with his head. In least then a minute, the police car was back on the road with two stressed cops in the front and a passed-out teen in the back.

"That was close" said Sumner. "Those damn gangs. Always come when you least expect."

"When Janis Joestar will be the mayor, she will get rid of them all" said Todd with hands on the wheel, eyes on the road and foot on the gas pedal. "She is also smoking hot."

"She is half your age, you old pervert" said a shocked but laughing Sumner.

"And now I'm ready to settle down and start a family" answered Todd, laughing as well. "What do you think about the whole James Joestar's secret son?"

"He is the luckiest unluckiest son of a bitch in the world" said Sumner. "I'm sure they are planning to make him disappear. Maybe he is already in a dead body state as we speak."

"Joel Jones, also known as Jojo. Sixteen years old. Mother passed away during childbirth. It's unknown who the father is. Escaped his foster home when he was six and lives in the streets since then. Why is he so interesting you, detective Gillan?"

"Have you actually read his file, Sumner?" asked detective Gillan. The six point five feet buff man in the grey suit, with the thick brown mustache on his face and the unlit cigarette in his mouth. The two were standing in front of the window side of the two-way mirror looking at Joel. The boy is sitting handcuffed to the table, mumble the names of Pain and Pleasure in his sleep.

"Nothing interesting" answered Sumner. "The parents were a couple of junkies. They were tripping and he escaped. What's the big deal?"

"But Have you read their accusation that he attacked them with a couple of dogs? And that the dogs turned into werewolves?" asked a third man that stood behind the two. A man with bright white hair, wearing a white buttoned shirt and khaki pants. He had his eyes closed and a guide cane in his right hand. "I guess, from the way you talk, that you haven't."

"I did, and it's hundred percent bullshit. And I also still don't know who you are sir..."

"Eric Parsons, supernatural expert and researcher" answered the blind old man. "I think it's time to talk with the kid, Gillan."

Parsons and Gillan enter the interrogation room and sat at the table. Joel sat awake on the other side, trying to get free from the handcuffs unsuccessful.

"Pain...Pleasure...need... to go" said Joel between panting and pulling the handcuffs. "I… need...them"

"Relax kid. Just answer our questions and you can go" said Gillan. "Your name is Joel Jones, correct?"

"Yes" answered Joel. "Noe, please let me go."

"Pain and pleasure are dogs, right?" asked Parsons. "They are stronger than the rest of the dogs. disappear and appear out of nowhere. When they get hurt, you feel it too. Would you like to see them?"

"Where are they?!" Scream Joel in anger, getting up from his chair. The boy kept on trying to break the handcuffs when, Claw marks suddenly appeared on the table. His bright blue eyes turned Red, his fingernails became sharp and so are his teeth. And unknown to him, a big Belgium shepherd and a small black bassador appeared beside him, revealing their teeth at Gillan and Parsons.

"Deep Purple!" cried Gillan, and a purple smoke shot out of his mouth and covered Joel and the dogs. When the purple smoke touch them, it hardened, trapping the three in their place.

"What the fuck is going on?!" screamed Joel in a deeper voice than his normal voice while he kept on trying to escape. Task made harder thanks to the weird purple smoke.

"Eye in the Sky" said Parsons, and two blue orbs appeared in the air. each orb had a drawing of an eye on it. The orbs flew closer to Joel, making him angrier and trying to bite them with his new sharp teeth.

"Fascinating! Isn't it, Gillan?" asked Parsons happily. "We found him in time. It's not too late."

"Not too late?! He is trying to kill us right now" said Gillan, playing with the unlit cigarette in his mouth. "Look at him, Eric. He can't control his stand. He doesn't even know his got one."

"So, we have to teach him and protect him. If she gets to him, the world will end!"

"Fine!" said Gillan, accidently biting his cigarette in half. "I'll put him to sleep and we will take him to your home! Happy?!"

"You are my best friend, Frank. remember it."

"Deep purple" said Gillan. The purple smoke one came out from Gillan's mouth toward Joel. This time, it warps itself around Joel's head, sealing his mouth shut and covering his nose. Joel shook his head violently trying to make the purple substance to come off. The act lasted for a minute before Joel's eyes turned blue and started to close. When his body relax, the purple substance melted and disappeared, letting Joel's body to fall on the table and the dogs to jump on it. Pain and Pleasure lay their heads on Joel while growling at Gillan and Parsons.

'This is going to take a while' was the thought Gillan and Parsons shared at the moment.


	4. That's Life In Houding City part 3

"He should wake up in any moment. How long were you choking him, Gillan?"

Gillan and Parsons were sitting now in Parsons's living room, where Joel was sleeping on the couch. Pain and Pleasure lying beside it, staring suspiciously at the pair who were staring back at them.

"About a minute" answered Gillan. "The kid is a fighter. He would have killed us if I didn't act quick."

"Fascinating, fascinating, fascinating. I just can't understand how it work" said Parsons, his blue orbs floating around the dogs and Joel. "Are the dogs part of it or are they just under his control? If they are part of it, how are they still here when he is unconscious? If he is only controlling them, how was he able to summon them? I need answers and I need them now, Gillan."

"Stay calm Eric. Remember your blood pressure" said Gillan. "I'M glad they let us take care of the boy."

"They understand what we are saying but not the other way around. That's disappointing."

"Pain... Pleasure...Hungry" the trio could hear Joel say in a weak voice. Joel's closed eyes twitched for a couple of seconds before he opened them. And with his eyes open, Joel saw his best friends looking at him along with the big detective and the old guy from Jurassic park.

"Food...Hungry" said Joel, and Pain immediately rushed to the coffee table and grabbed the sandwich Parsons's wife, Nora, prepared for that kind of scenario with his mouth.

"Amazing" whispered Parsons.

"It too easy to impress you, Eric. He just brought him the sandwich" said Gillan.

"Who are you and where am I?" asked Joel, nibbling on the sandwich. "Cause I don't think Cops can shot purple smoke from their mouth or have two personal drone balls."

"I'm a real detective and he is a teacher at HCC" said Gillan. "Listen Joel, we brought you here because the world is in danger and you are the one that can save it. Which mean that you are also in danger. Am I clear?"

"Not making any sense, but clear" said Joel. "So, imagine for a second that i wasn't born yesterday and tell me what the fuck do you want from me?!"

"It was about twenty years ago" started Parsons. "Frank and I were part of a special team of stand users. Our main goal was stopping other users from causing trouble to the world. You can say we were what people like to call superheroes. The worst enemies we had were the Futurist and Mrs. Sandman."

"What's a stand and are you two fucking with me right now?" asked Joel, still nibbling on the sandwich and getting up from the sofa. Pain and Pleasure were prepared to attack anyone who isn't Joel.

When the dogs started to growl and bare their teeth, a figure appeared above Gillan. It was a purple humanoid creature. Buff just like Gillan. With an egg-shaped head, big round mouth, no nose and two biohazard symbols for eyes. The creature was sitting in the air in cross-legged with his palms open and aimed at the dogs. The appearance of the creature put fear in Joel's soul and body.

"What... the fuck... is that?" asked Joel in fear.

"This is Frank's stand, Deep Purple. And the orbs are my stand, Eye in the Sky" said Parsons, making the blue orbs appear in his hands. "You possess this kind of power too, JoJo. Your stand protected you from your foster parents, and it's protecting you even now. You had no idea that your dogs are special?"

Joel crouched down and hugged Pain and Pleasure. "I know they are special, because they are my best friends. They came when I was lonely and they stay with me." Pain and Pleasure reaction to Joel's words was to lick his face.

"They stay because you control them" said Gillan. "They are your stand, Joel."

'I feel my mind is going to explode' thought Joel hugging the dogs tighter. 'You are real guys, right? You are here and care for me. This people are just talking shit.'

"Can you get to point please?!" screamed Joel. "Let's assume that Pain ad Pleasure are a stand like the orbs and purple man. What's got to do with me?!"

"Like Eric said, twenty years ago we fought against our last and worst enemies, Futurist and Mrs. Sandman" started Gillan, putting a cigarette in his mouth. "The couple tried to gather an army of stand users to take over the world. We thought they were both dead, but it's seems that Mrs. Sandman is still alive, and she is trying to gather an army again. She enters stand users' dreams, trying to brainwash them."

A light bulb lit up inside Joel's head. "Are you talking about the golden lady? Cause i saw something like that in my dreams a few times."

"What?!" Yelled Gillan and Parsons, With Gillan almost swallowing his cigarette.

"It's a bad thing, right?" asked Joel. The boy turned to his dogs for answer, receiving nods from both of them.

"What happened in those dreams?! Tell us everything!" yelled Gillan and Parsons. "Don't miss a single detail!"

"Well, every time she appeared, the wolf man told her to go away attacked her with his claws. She turned to dust after the first hit. And after that, he'll turn to me and say that no one rule the man with a mission."

Gillan and Parsons leaned forward in their sits and asked "Wolfman?"

"Yes, a wolfman. A man with the head and tail of a wolf and a body of a regular person. Not to be confused with a werewolf, a giant hairy monster with an allergy to silver. Am I clear, people I don't remember by name?"

Gillan's gaze switched between Joel and Eye in the Sky a few times before him and Parsons screamed happily, got up from their seats and hug each other.

'Gay' thought Joel, looking at the old men.

"We found him, Frank" said Parsons. "The prophecy is true! We found the lone wolf!"

At the same time, on the lawn of the Joestar mansion, James Joestar the Second, is meditating. All while ignoring the noise the construction workers make as they six the damn hole in the wall. A smile appeared on the bald man's face.

'You are in a good place, young brother' thought James.

"Are you going to help us find the bastard or you just going to sit here and drink tea?" asked his big brother Julian. "And where have you been for the last five fucking years, Jimi?"

James Joestar the Second, also known as Jimi, sigh and said "To answer your first question, I'm helping. I already know he is in Houding City, with a beating heart and in a safe place from you, you psychopath."

"Idiot stoner" said Julian.

"Drug free for six years, bitch. And for your second question, I been to lots of places. Mexico Colombia, Japan, Hong Kong, India and Nepal. All the places I'm was sure I'll never run into you, Janis or dad. I spent the last four years at the village of Ekatma in Nepal, where the monks of kihn lives. They taught how to fully connect with my soul and other people souls. That's how I found our little brother."

"Don't call him like that!" cried Julian. "He is not our brother! Father's money belongs to us! I won't let our family's honor to be ruined by a Good for nothing bast..."

Julian was forced to stop talking shit about his not so secret half-brother thanks to a metal chain, which pop out from Jimi's shoulder and slapped him across his stupide face.

"Have you not listened to anything I said to you when i arrived?!" asked Jimi, the chains still on his shoulder. "The prophecy of the lone wolf?! Mrs. sandman that's want us to be her slave and take over the world?! Dose it rings a bell to you?!"

Julian held his now bleeding cheek, angry and willing to attack Jimi back. But before he could pull a chain of his own, Jimi grabbed his arms, legs and neck with chains. Seeing his new situation, Julian yelled "Let me go Jimi!"

"The prophecy says that the lone wolf is the king of spirit. the only one that can defeat Mrs. Sandman" said Jimi. "If you or Janis want to harm him, you'll have to kill me first. And believe me, I won't hesitate to kill you both if that's what it takes to stop you."


End file.
